Le poison de tes yeux
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: "Mais tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle de tes yeux, de tes yeux verts.../ Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers.../ Mes songes viennent en foule se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers..." Lorsque Blaise trouve une lettre alarmante de Drago, adressé au Sauveur, que décide-t-il de faire? Drarry


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Voici un OS assez court, que je vous laisse découvrir…**

**J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu mièvre, mais bon, faut un peu de tout dans la vie !**

**Mes consciences se taisent, pour une fois… Bizarre…**

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.**

**C'est un Drarry.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le poison de tes yeux**

_Harry,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour te dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, ce que je voudrais tellement te dire en face, mais jamais je n'aurais le courage, ne suis-je pas un vil Serpentard, qui fuit lâchement ?_

_Ce que je ressens aujourd'hui est bien pire que la haine que tu m'inspirais autrefois. Mais, étais ce seulement de la haine ?_

_Si c'en était, cela prouve que de la haine à l'amour à la haine, il n'y a vraiment qu'un pas._

_On a déjà réussi à passer outre cette haine, pour cette huitième année à Poudlard, je t'ai remercié pour la salle sur demande et t'ai présenté mes excuses, en précisant que je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas mais tu as accepté, avec une petite lueur éclatante dans les yeux, qui brille depuis que tu as tué Face-de-Serpent._

_Au fur et à mesure des semaines, on a commencés à se parler un peu plus, à ne plus se battre ou s'insulter, ni insulter les amis de l'autre, ce qui détendait l'atmosphère considérablement._

_Pansy et Blaise avaient largement apprécié ce changement d'ambiance, Granger également, Weasley a mis un peu plus de temps, mais c'est allé quand même, même si aujourd'hui encore, on se bat un peu. Rien qu'un peu._

_On a commencé notre amitié lorsque tu nous a proposé de fêter Halloween à la moldue, on a acceptés. Et qu'est ce qu'on s'est éclatés._

_Notre amitié n'a eu de cesse de croitre depuis, pour moi, un sentiment étrange avait remplacé la haine à ton égard._

_J'aime tout chez toi._

_Tu es gentil, doux, attentionné, et c'est ce qui fait ta cruauté : on s'attache trop vite à toi, on ne peut plus se passer de toi, moi en premier. Et j'ai mis tant d'années à le découvrir…_

_Je me demande aujourd'hui ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête, quand j'ai accepté de rejoindre Voldemort, i ans…_

_Je t'ai même posé la question, t'en souviens tu encore ?_

_Et tu m'as répondu que c'étais pour protéger ma famille. Que c'était une forme de courage. Tu as ébouriffé mes cheveux, affectueusement, pour m'énerver, tu as ri, j'ai ri._

_Je pense aussi que, inconsciemment, c'était pour m'éloigner de toi._

_J'aime tout en toi._

_J'aime ta voix, aussi pur que le chant d'une milathéa, qui me détend, me fait sentir bien…_

_J'aime tes cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aussi doux qu'une brise, une nuit d'été, et aussi brillants que les élytres d'un scarabée égyptien…_

_J'aime ta bouche, aux lèvres légèrement rosées, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les croquer…_

_J'aime ton cou, aussi blanc que du marbre de Paros, sculpté par David, qui appelle ma bouche pour l'embrasser, doucement…_

_J'aime tes mains, fines et calleuses à la fois, qui peuvent être violentes et douces, violentes comme lorsque tu brises un verre, douces comme si elle caresse par mégarde le dos de ma main…_

_J'aime tes fins bras musclés, qui ne demande qu'à m'accueillir contre ton torse…_

_J'aime tes jambes, fines, taillées pour la course et le Quidditch…_

_La journée, quand on parle ensemble, quand on se voit, quand on rit ensemble, mes soucis s'envolent, j'ai l'impression de revivre… Non, de renaitre._

_Le soir, dans ma salle commune, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelqu'un, et c'est toi…_

_Dans ma chambre, je mets longtemps à m'endormir, obsédé par toi. Quand je m'endors enfin, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, je ne rêve que de toi, dans des rêves plus ou moins sauvages…_

_J'aime tout en toi._

_Mais ce que je préfère le plus… C'est tes yeux. Tes yeux émeraudes quand tu es joyeux, jade quand tu pleures, prairie sauvage quand tu es énervé, qui deviennent verts forêt quand la tempête est passée._

_En effet… Tout ce que j'aime chez toi…_

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle de tes yeux, de tes yeux verts…_

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…_

_Mes songes viennent en foule s'y désaltérer à ces gouffres amers…_

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime tellement que ça devient un poison pour moi. Une drogue._

_Je t'aime trop._

_Mais toi, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre…_

_Je suis Phèdre, tu es Hyppolite, et elle est Aricie…_

_Je sais que je ne pourrais pas gagner._

_Ma lâcheté a repris le dessus…_

_Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui écoutent la milathéa…_

_Au revoir, Harry._

_Drago._

.

.

.

Blaise courut, la lettre à la main, aussi vite qu'il put, jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, qui fut fort énervée d'être réveillée à 3 heures du matin.

-Hé dites donc, ça ne va pas de…

-S'il vous plait, il faut que je parle a Harry Potter, c'est urgent ! Supplia le noir.

-Oui, bah, ça attendras demain matin, ce n'est pas une question de vie…

-**C'est** une question de vie ou de mort ! Un élève va se suicider !

Blaise ne voyait que ça, Drago était mélancolique, et il ne pigeait rien à la moitié de ce que Drago a écrit.

Voilà pourquoi il vient voir le Sauveur, Harry Potter.

La grosse dame fit alors pivoter le portrait, Blaise n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour apercevoir Harry, assis pensivement devant le feu.

Le brun, lui, pensait.

Il pensait à Drago, trop souvent.

Quand il serrait Ginny, il rêve d'une fouine dans ses bras.

Quand il l'embrasse, c'est l'image de Drago qui s'impose.

Et alors la nuit, autant ne pas dire ce qui se passe du tout…

La rousse avait vite compris qu'il ne pensait pas à elle aussi souvent qu'il aurait du, et tous les jours ils se disputaient à présent…

Il pense trop à Drago, c'est comme un puissant poison qui émane de sa personne, ça le rends accro.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, des papillons dansaient dans ses entrailles.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un « HARRY ! » un peu bruyant, un plaquage, et un aveuglement par feuille.

Pendant qu'il lisait, Blaise lui raconta qu'il avait croisé Drago, qui lui a dit, d'un air triste, qu'il allait observer les étoiles. Un peu inquiet de son comportement, Blaise est entré dans sa chambre et a trouvé la lettre, inquiétante.

-C'est quoi une milathéa ? demande Harry.

-Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait demander à quelqu'un de très intelligent, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de cet animal…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et d'un seul souffle, ils murmurèrent « Hermione ».

Elle n'était pas rentrée cette nuit là, à tous les coups, elle s'est endormie sur le devoir de métamorphose à rendre le lendemain, à la bibliothèque.

La nuit leur donnant une vélocité propre aux animaux nocturnes sauvages, chassant en silence, courant sans un bruit, afin de surprendre leur victime, ils se précipitèrent, le lion et la panthère noire, jusqu'au temple du savoir où, en effet, se situait Hermione, qui, surprise, luttait contre le sommeil pour terminer ce maudit devoir.

Elle sourit quand ses amis s'assirent face à elle.

-Hermi, demanda Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'une milathéa ? Posa Blaise.

-La milathéa ?...

Hermione chercha dans son esprit.

Et trouva.

-La milathéa est un animal fantastique, ressemblant à une hermine de teinte rose, avec une crinière blanche. On dit qu'elle chante magnifiquement bien, si bien que les anges eux même se précipitent pour venir l'écouter, ils en pleurent. Mais ce chant est si beau que la milathéa, elle-même bouleversée par sa voix, pleure. Ses larmes, appelées « rosée d'amour » sont recueillies par les plus grands sorciers et alchimistes, car elle entre dans la composition des plus puissants et des plus complexes filtres d'amour… D'ailleurs, la légende dit que le philtre que burent Tristan et Iseult contenait trois gouttes de cette rosée…

-Et qui sont Hyppolite, Thésée et Phèdre ? demanda Blaise.

-Les personnages d'une tragédie de Racine… Un écrivain de théâtre moldu… Phèdre est amoureuse de Thésée, son beau fils, qui lui est amoureux d'Aricie, une princesse, qui l'aime aussi… Phèdre le révèle à Hyppolite, qui la repoussa… A la fin, elle meurt, en s'empoisonnant…

Blaise en a assez entendu.

-Pourquoi ces questions ? Posa la brune.

Blaise lui tendis la lettre, qu'elle lut en un éclair.

-_Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui écoutent la milathéa… _Harry, en sachant qu'il te compare à un rare animal, à la voix enchanteresse, dont les larmes sont emplies d'amour… Cela veut dire… Qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime tellement que c'en est mortel… La comparaison avec le poison. Ceux qui écoutent la milathéa, ce sont les anges…

Hermione se redressa.

-Blaise… OU EST PASSE DRAGO !

-Donc, il va…

-OUI, IL VA !

Blaise lui dit qu'il est parti voir les étoiles, ils se dirigèrent en galopant à la tour d'astronomie.

Harry monta juste en haut, Blaise et Hermione se cachant derrière la porte.

Drago était debout sur le mur, il pleurait.

Il étendit ses bras.

Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le renversa en arrière.

-Mais t'es pas bien !

Allongés sur le sol froid e la tour d'astronomie, Drago sanglotait contre son torse, et Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu sais, Drago, pas besoin de faire ce que tu voulais faire… Pour m'écouter…

-Tu es mon poison Harry, et je sais que tu aimes la sœur de Ron… Laisse moi, Hyppolite, va, va avec Aricie, la reine Phèdre va en finir avec le feu que Vénus a ourdi en elle…

-Drago… Quand je suis avec Ginny, c'est à toi que je pense… Quand je te regarde, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, quand tu me parle, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, j'ai envie de te…

-Me faire quoi ?

-ça.

Harry se redressa, assit Drago sur ses genoux, saisit son menton, et l'embrassa tout doucement. Puis, avec un peu plus de violence.

Cela finit en un ballet sensuel, chaud, humide, empli de sensations qui leur tordaient le ventre.

Ils se séparèrent, ils avaient chaud, avaient envie.

De plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Harry et Drago se remirent debout. Le blond lui tendit une main, que le brun attrapa sans hésiter.

-Viens, dis simplement Drago.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Serpentard. Dans l'ombre, deux regards bienveillants les suivirent.

Hermione et Blaise se saluèrent, un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Les étoiles, ce soir là, brillèrent plus fort…

**Fin**

_**Le poison de tes yeux**_


End file.
